Graphical slides, such as those created with Microsoft PowerPoint® software, are commonly used as visual aids by speakers when giving a presentation. A video of a presentation that shows the slides as presented and includes an audio recording of the speaker allows the presentation to be made available to a larger audience and may make the presentation available on-demand. Also, companies and individuals often create videos to explain how to use a tool or device, explain features of a product, etc. As an example, a screencast may be made to explain how features of a software product can be utilized. Such videos may be made available to wide audiences through video sharing services such as YouTube®.